Speech Prompt One Shots (Crew Ships)
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Crew ship one shots based off some speech given to me or that I've found and thought that'll make a good fic.
1. Chapter 1

This was quickly finished (so sorry for any mistakes) and went on for longer than I intended but I thought I hadn't written in a while so why not wait until the day before you go on holiday to finish something, enjoy never the less.

The train station was as busy as any other day with thousands of people with backpacks and briefcases stepping on and off of trains every minute, just the sight made Will exhausted but never the less he climbed aboard his train that was leaving London and heading to Leeds. Putting his large-ish suitcase it the appropriate storage at the entrance of his carriage, he began to stroll down the carriage towards his seat but found it taken up by a backpack, he assumed it belonged to the man in the seat over.

On closer inspection, Will realised that he vaguely recognised the man from his dark hair swept over and covering most of his face. "This seat taken?" Will spoke in a sarcastic tone to get the others attention which worked as the man took out his headphones and looked at the blond, his mouth opened in an attempt to respond but the words soon died and he stuttered the other's name.

"Nice to see you too William" Fluke spoke cheerfully, topped with a cheeky smile, as he moved the others backpack and put it onto the overhead compartment along with his own. "I didn't think we'd catch the same train together never mind get seats next to each other" William laughed as the blond sat himself down, fairly gracefully he noted to himself shamelessly, "I know right, weird" Will replied somewhat awkwardly as he noticed he'd be sitting for around 2 and a half hours next to his friend and admittedly his crush (that made him sound so much like a twelve year old girl).

However, conversation quickly started up about the journey, the destination and their friends but it wasn't long until it died down to a calm and comfortable silence. The silence was held for little time as the doors of the carriage opened again and more passengers boarded, including an old couple, Will assumed, then came and sat across the table from them; they seemed polite as the smiled at the two of them which they returned.

"So dears, where are you two heading?" the woman asked, as her husband put their hand luggage above them, "if you don't mind me asking" he added hastily as they didn't instantly reply. This made Will smile and reply simply with 'Leeds' and asked her the same question, "oh, we're heading up to Newark, quite lovely, no?" she commented sweetly. "Oh, yes, definitely it's a nice place, I'd love to go some day too" Will returned, politely making conversation.

"Yes, yes, it is a lovely place, we're actually heading to see family" she exclaimed happily "aren't we Harry?" she addressed her husband. "Huh? Yes Jean dear" he spoke almost dismissively but still wore a smile while looking down at his phone to which Jean just tutted at; "what are they like?" as she spoke she held out both her hands one gesturing to her husband but the other towards William, who had also resorted to his phone, Will gave a quiet laugh and agreed, saying they were useless. "Yes useless but I wouldn't trade him in for anything in the world, right" Jean spoke with so much fondness that her husband actually looked up to smile at her this time.

Harry simply hummed replying with "well I don't know what I'd do without you" then going back to his phone which she let him with no complaint; "you'd probably be dead knowing you" she joked which made Will laugh and even William smiled, "if he had it his way we wouldn't have met, let alone dated and married!" she exclaimed jokingly to the two of them. "So," she started, looking fairly suspiciously between them, "are you two going to get married one day? Because I don't see a ring on that finger dear" Jean questioned, gesturing to Will's hand perched on the table.

They were taken aback by her words, but when they thought about it they were sitting unusually close together, William leaning against the blond, too close to be 'just friends'. "Oh, no we're not together" Will cleared up but both made to effort to move apart though, however, an awkward silence filled the air as Jean looked from between them and her husband.

Jean looked over Harry's shoulder to clarify the image on his iPhone screen, it revealed a game of some type that she couldn't quite name. Jean turned her head towards Will who had begun reading a book, "I can't understand his attraction to these games he plays on that phone" Jean said trying to revive the conversation.

Will smiled and looked over at William who was cradling his phone whilst playing angry birds his hair slightly hid the expressions of elation on his face when he completed a level. "I play games a lot; I guess it's just general appreciation of the game and the fans of the game that draws me in" Will elaborated slightly.

Curious, Jean asked "Are you one of them youtube people? You know the kind who play video games on the Internet?" She used her hand to speak a lot, conveying that she was unsure, Will simply smiled and nodded, he gestured towards William and said "we both are, we sometimes play games together and with our friends that do the same as us." Jean looked mildly interested as she said "my grandson watches youtubers play allsorts, he's always going on about minecraft this and call of duty that."

This made will chuckle slightly and nod "Yeah we play minecraft together quite a bit don't we William" he said in an attempt to include his friend into the conversation at hand, to which William nodded and said "yep we do quite a lot of things together." Will smiled at the participation from his friend only to blush moments after. Jean nodded and smiled "you two are adorable" she gushed aloud, causing Will's blush to deepen and William ducked his head to go back to his game.

"Dear this is our stop" Harry stated as he pushed his phone into his trouser pocket; "really we're at Newark already, my time flies when you're having fun" she spoke surprised but smiled kindly at the two. As her husband was getting their luggage from over their heads she leaned slightly over the table, touching Will's wrist in a friendly manner, "well it was lovely talking you you..." she trailed off as she realised she didn't know their names. "Oh, I'm Will and this is William" Will quickly cleared up; "well it's been lovely having you two in our company but we must go now you know places to see people to go to" she joked as the train stopped and they both left waving as they did so and also as the train left the station from the platform.

"She was lovely, bless her" Will shared but was cut off by William "she called us adorable and thought we we're going to get married" he spoke fairly sharply but also jokingly as he looked up at the blond who look down slightly at him, this action caused the two to be closer than they were before. "Well, you are adorable" Will confessed although it seemed slightly sarcastic William blushed never the less, neither of them moved, though William's eyes darted back and forth between Will's eyes and lips.

Will didn't realise how easy and fulfilling it would be to firmly place his lips of the shorter lads lips until now; it took him an unbearably long time to grab the side of William's face and connect their lips. They were both as equally breathless and speechless as they parted slowly, suddenly realising how public their display of affection was they moved ever so slightly apart but connecting hands in the process. They sat there smiling to themselves while the only thoughts in Will's mind were 'I wish I could tell Jean now' but also 'shit, what are we going to tell the guys!'


	2. Chapter 2

The wind howled as it lashed at the window of the flat as Aaron readied himself for sleep; it was about half past twelve, Josh and Aaron had just finished streaming about half an hour ago. The rain had slowly began to attack the roof and windows of their flat complex, Aaron checked his emails and twitter on his phone in case he missed anything whilst he was streaming. As he did this his eyes darted from his phone to his window seeing cars and people move frantically to get away from the devastating rain and the upcoming storm.

After about half an hour, thunderous claps of lightning lit the room for a few seconds causing him to jump and loud rumbles of thunder echoed making him shiver further into his covers. He nervously looked around the dark room, almost sensing as if someone was in there with him; thunder clapped again and lightning swiftly followed revealing for a split second a human shaped figure in his doorway, that he hadn't notice had opened.

He yelped with sudden fear and shuffled slightly as the figure appeared to look down and wander aimlessly towards the side of his bed which was unoccupied, after closing the door behind them, enclosing the room in darkness yet again. He could barely see the figure look up towards him, "Aaron?" hearing the familiar voice calmed him slightly but also worried him as the other sounded terrified. "I'm scared." Josh whimpered nervously "Can I sleep with you?" Aaron proceeded to nod but also croaked out a yes into the darkness in case his friend hasn't seen.

Aaron shuffled even further over, to make room for his friend, and lifted the covers. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence between the two of them on stormy nights but they never spoke of what happened when the nights ended as they went back to normal but there was still an unshakable feeling remaining between them.

The blue haired man sighed lightly as Josh made himself comfortable next to him, slightly facing towards him; "'m sorry" the shorter mumbled shifting again to push his face further into the pillow and closing his eyes. "It's okay," Aaron responded turning further onto his side to face the other "honestly I'd rather have you here than freaking out in the other room" he admitted sheepishly, blushing. "Really?" the brunet almost gasped, slowly opening his eyes and being inches away from his best friend.

Time seemed to freeze but their hearts sped up, feeling as if every nerve in their bodies had been set alight. "Y-yeah, really" Aaron whispered, feeling it would be unnecessary to speak any louder; after moments of consideration, an apology escaped the taller males mouth before it was pressed quickly yet softly against his friend's. Eyes squeezed shut in fear quickly opened slightly as the kiss was reciprocated; rain continuously battered the windows as the storm became nothing but background noise. Aaron ran his right hand up Josh's side, grasping at the material of his t-shirt, whilst Josh placed his left hand on the taller's chest but his right pushed firmly against the bed's mattress, lifting himself up slightly and deepening the kiss.

As they pulled apart minutes later, the sheets were tangled around them and Josh now lay almost completely flush against Aaron; a flash of lightning outside casted a faint white glow through the room momentarily, allowing them to perfectly see what they could do to each other and how they both could have done this long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Open books and pieces of paper were thrown about the living room as a man, with sharp blue hair and cheekbones to die for dressed in grey jogging pants and a black hoodie, around 28 years old paced about the room several slim folders in hand, looking from one to the next in slight confusion and uncertainty. The room was quiet and fairly dark as no lights were on but the curtains had been open constantly throughout the day; several mugs were covering the places that paper wasn't, on the floor and coffee table.

A loud yet gentle cry echoed throughout the halls and to the living room where the tall man stopped pacing and sighed. As the crying continued he placed the papers in his hands onto the sofa and was about to leave the room when silence overcame the place once again, "don't worry mammy's here" a familiar soft voice spoke faintly and reassuringly. The blue haired man smiled at the sound of his wife's voice, talking to their four month old child, and he picked up the pieces of paper once again before making his way to the computer on the desk in the far corner.

It wasn't two minutes before the crying picked up again but this time got increasingly louder, he realised it was getting closer. There in the doorway of the living room stood his wife, Lini, her matching blue hair drying naturally and dressed in blue joggers and a black batman t-shirt with their four month old, Aiden, in his sky blue sleepwear held in her arms. "Nice to see you're helping me" Lini scolded sarcastically, making her way behind Aaron to see what he was up to and realising it was the same as he'd been doing all day.

"You need to take a break" Lini spoke, taking her husband's hand into her free one and pulled him up from his seat only to direct him toward the man shaped gap in the sofa. After she was satisfied that he was seated she cleared a space for herself, simply sliding papers onto the floor. Lini let out a soft yet frustrated sigh as she realised she didn't have enough hands and gently placed down their beautiful baby boy next to her husband while she retrieved the laptop.

Aaron looked down at the tiny baby in blue who was staring right back up at him with wide eyes; resting a hand atop his son's chest he spoke to his wife "honey, our son is a baby, not a paperweight." Lini smiled gently, waving away his comment away when she realised she had in fact placed their child upon an open book and returning to sit on the opposite end of the sofa. With a roll of his eyes in return Aaron picked up Aiden, carefully laying him against his chest, cradeling him closely.

Not long after, both Aaron and the young Aiden had fallen asleep, Lini occasionally watching over them not wanting to disrupt them from their sleep as they looked so peacefully. She set aside all the paperwork in an orderly fashion before attempting to pry their four month old out of his father's hands but ended up having to wake Aaron, sending him straight to bed and setting their child to bed as well.


End file.
